Pokémon Requiem Dimensions
by EDQuipzifier
Summary: This is the story of 4 trainers(4 OC's) on their journey as the encounter an new evil corporation bent on taking over. Created with help from Konohah.


PRGU-

Hello my name is Astral Mizumi. I'm from Yamabuki City...Saffron City its located in the Kanto region. I pretty much lived a normal life being surround by Pokémon daily, Then dealing with Anxiety. Until one day he woke up in Sanatorium room. The lights and brightness hurts his eyes and brain. Covering himself up. As he recognized the place. It was the only health place in the city for human basic care. Reading the red ban on his arm. He was diagnosis with Undifferentiated schizophrenia. He wondered what that means... did have to with the hallucinations and delusions of the voices that he heard? They are malevolent. They weren't friends nor allies but the belly ache about how much they are on his side. You could have a conversation with them if you like but I doubt it will get you anywhere other than an interesting macabre nice way to spend sometime huh? He also struggled with depression but who didn't in this damn time nowadays. Depression was like the new normal and everyone had their pyscho moments right? From time to time. As it when one he learn to tell the differences from his delusions from his reality. But it was a very thin line between the two that blurred everything out.

Chpt 1 -

Astral heard a faint scream coming from the ally. His curiosity got the best of him as he turned around heading towards the back ally. When he made it he started to trail slowly along the wall so that no one could hear or see him. As the male neared to the corner in the middle of the ally way, between two buildings, hearing a man's voice. The male couldn't hear what he was saying so he moved closer, till he made it to the corner. That's when he heard what he was saying. He was talking low but still loud enough that Astral could still hear him. "You thought you could get away from me?" said the mysterious man. "Well you can't and now you're going to pay for your mistakes" that's when he start hitting something and by the sound of it he was hitting pretty hard. Though the cry it let out told the male it wasn't human, it was some animal. But he couldn't recognize what animal it was.

Turning his head around the corner and saw the man kicking something next to a dumpster. He couldn't see what he was kicking but could tell that he was hurting something. That's when he had enough. Astral ran towards the man and he barely had any time to think before he turned his head and got a face full of fist. The force was hard enough to drive him a few feet backwards. He landed on his back in the light. Seeing what he looked like now. He was wearing a black hat complete with black cloths, white gloves, and white shoes.

The man looked like he was about twenty years old and he had a big red R on the front of his shirt. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" He yelled "Why are you beating up on this poor animal?" that's what it looked at what he was hitting. Not knowing if it was a regular animal or not. It looked like a small fox it was black and red and had a kind of bushy short tail. Still seeing that it was still breathing, it looked like it had got knocked out. The expression on his face beyond shocked. Moving closer to see what it was. Staring at it for so long that he didn't see the man get up and walk up behind him. It wasn't till he spoke that the teen realized that he was there. "Remarkable isn't he?" he's voice made him jump a little. "He's called a Pokémon." He said. "I know what a Pokémon it!" He's sights still staring at the creature. As he leaned forward he whispered into his ear "Pokémon are creatures with unique abilities". That's when Astral returned back to earth, and got his brain straight.

I knew what a Pokémon what a jack ass. Also know that it is a living creature and this man was hurting it. That's all he needed to know. Clenching his fist and driving his elbow straight into the man's gut. That made him fall to his knees. Hearing the air get knocked out of him. As he sat there trying to regain his breath. Astral took off his jacket and wrapped the creature in it and picked it up. "What are you doing?" said the man between breaths. "I'm going home." The teen told him not even turning around to face him. "You fool!" he exclaimed. "You don't know who I am! I'm a part of team rocket you don't want to mess with me." That's where he drew the line. Seeing him getting up so he ran up to man and kicked him square in the face. A loud crack was heard. Thinking that might have broken his nose. There was blood on his face and on Astral's boots.

The small, black and red creature ran as fast as she could on her tiny legs. She couldn't shift right now without stopping. She tried making illusions to mess with the Team Rocket member that was after her, but her mind was too scrambled right now to concentrate on that. She ran left and right quickly, dodging random bystanders as she tried to escape. Her aqua colored hues scanned the area around her, trying to find a way to hide. The fox-like creature known as a Zorua dashed toward an alleyway out of panic. She had made a possibly fatal mistake. She backed up as the Team Rocket grunt boxed her in. Tears formed in Jinx's eyes as she hit the wall. She was trapped, which meant she was probably going to be killed.

The Tricky Fox Pokémon whimpered, hoping someone would hear and come help. Her whimpers became pain filled cries as he began hurting her. Tears ran down her face as it happened. Her black fur was bloodied now. But then, she caught sight of a male. He wasn't a grunt. Possibly a trainer? Either way, she was saved! Or so she hoped. Jinx was on the verge of fainting though, so the fight and their words were blurry and slurred to her. She eventually fell over, fainting. Pain engulfed her tiny body. She awoke when she felt something warm around her. Jinx slowly opened one aqua colored eye and looked up at her savior. She wanted to give a thankful bark, but she couldn't find her voice nor strength.

The Team Rocket Grunt cried in pain as he lay on the floor. "I don't care who you are or who you're a part of. That doesn't give you the right to treat a living thing like that." Astral stated as he walked off. Hearing the fox like creature bark. Standing at the edge of the ally with a so called Pokémon wrapped in his jacket with its a large tuft of fur tipped with red on top of its head coming out of it sticking out, that's not suspicious at all. Looking around the corner and saw that everyone had been distracted with talking to the other people, officers directing traffic, and people watching their stores for anyone who might try to rob them with the power out. Taking a chance so he booked it all the way back home. On the way people drove by and saw the teen running down the street with something wrapped in a jacket. They probably thought it was a dog or something because they didn't notice the larger tuft. He jacket was getting soaked with blood. When Astral made it home running through the doors. " Ah home..."

The fox-like Pokémon curled up in the warmth of his jacket. She scented the blood dried upon her. It sickened Jinx. She let out a surprised squeak as the male began running. She slowly popped her head out when they reached his house. "Zor?" She looked around curiously.

The teen opened the door and walked in then locked it behind himself. His home isn't really that big. Through the front door is the dining room, were they leave it empty though. To the left is a door way that leads to the kitchen. If you walk straight you'll enter the living room. If you turn to your right there's a hallway that has three doors, one is Astral's room, all the way at the end of the hallway. The one across from it is a guest room and next to his room is the bathroom. His room was the master bedroom with a sliding glass door that leads to the backyard and his own bathroom.

Walking to his room and entering he laid the Pokémon on his bed. While the creature laid on his bed he looked to be roughly two and a half feet tall and when Astral carried it. The creature seemed to weigh almost 20 pounds. It was a small thing, kind of cute too. Taking a look at his clock and saw that it was only 11:30 am. "Well isn't that great. My day isn't even half over and all this has already happened." As the male sat next to the Pokémon, feeling bad. The kid didn't even know if it was female or male until he unwrapped it. "Your a girl aren't you?" Then seeing the she had bruises on her body was covered in dirt.

Astral got up and walked to the bathroom. He opened up a side closet and pulled out a big bowl, a small wash cloth, a towel, some soap and the first aid kit. Filling the bowl with nice warn water then walked back over to his bed. Setting everything on the night stand and picked up the Pokémon, there was dirt stains where the creature had been lying. He didn't really care just tugged the sheets of the bed then placed a towel on the bed and set the creature down on the towel. Clean him up before he could take better Care of her wounds. Using the small wash cloth and the soap he gently cleaned the creature off, though every time he went over a cut or bruise the Pokémon winced in pain.

The Zorua continued looking around curiously. When he placed in the bed, she tried to stand, but couldn't find the strength. Jinx looked up at him and nodded in response to his question. "Rua." She barked. Jinx allowed the male to help her injuries. She had a feeling he was probably gonna release or something though. She could probably thank him. She could speak in the human tongue even if she was in Pokéform. "U-um, thank you for helping me..." She said softly.

He knew he was right about the gender of the creature after the response that he received from it. When the male finished cleaning her off, reaching into the first aid kit and pulled out the rubbing hydrogen peroxide and bandages. Glancing back around slowly.." You talk?" Astral said to the Pokémon

Jinx watched him work on her wounds. She let out an amused purr, almost a laugh. The female Zorua nodded. "That I do. It's rare, definitely. I can do so much more too." Jinx said.

Looking at the Pokémon as she speaks. "Yeah that is rare...only a handful of Pokémon can communicate with humans and if they can..they choose not too." He stops what he was doing as he asked a question inquisitively. "What much more can you do beside speak?"

Jinx nodded a bit. "That's very true. I also have my own name. It's Jinx." She said. The Zorua nodded. She began switching Pokémon forms. She became an Eevee, then a Emolga, and lastly an Umbreon. She looked exactly like an Umbreon, no differences at all. She looked up and grinned. "And this..." She shifted into a human form. She wore a black jacket and a red skirt. She also had red and black boots. She still had her Zorua ears and tail, her ears pierced. "See?" She said.

"Ah Jinx interesting name. I see why you are named that, It fits you." Astral said. His glossy white hues watches her switching from form to form. The male was impressed but he didn't show any expression of it. He really liked when her form was an Umbreon beside her normal form. "I get it I see no difference." But he was a bit shocked as he seen her human. Nearly falling backward as soon as his eyes met contact with that form. "Yes I see."

Jinx's eyes glistened. She giggled a bit. "I'm known as the Tricky Fox Pokémon! You can see why." She said proudly. The female looked into his eyes and smiled. "Isn't it cool?" She said happily.

"Ah okay makes perfect sense now. The male said. " Yeah, its very cool." Astral's eyes looked up and down at the Zorua's human form. "Your quite the happy one aren't you?"

"Exactly!" Jinx said. She flinched a little due to the injuries. But she still gave a slight smile. "I try..." She said.

"Are you always happy?" Astral had many questions for the Pokémon that he wanted to ask her. But he didn't think that this was the right time to do so.

Jinx shook her head. She looked down at the ground and then back up at him. There was a sad smile on her face. "No, not all the time. Everyone is sad sometime." She said calmly.

"There's no need to be sad now." Astral tried to give her his best smile. Normal he doesn't smile, as he found it quite weird and not a good look for himself.

Jinx saw his attempt at a smile. She giggled a bit and grinned. "That's cute." She said.

"What's cute?" Astral looked at her giggling. While he blinked at her.

"Your smile." She replied simply. The girl moved some of her hair out of her face. She looked around the room, noticing no other Pokémon or anything around. "Aren't you a trainer?" She asked.

"Ah." Those were the only words that came out of his mouth. The teen boy still looked at her. He keyed into her looks and everything about her human form. " No I'm not a trainer...anymore." He said quietly.

Jinx titled her head. She seemed a bit confused by this. Not a trainer anymore? The Zorua gijinka looked up at him. "Can I ask why not?" She questioned.

"I rather not answer that question." Astral said. That subject was a touchy topic for him even since the incident happened 4 years ago. He wasn't quite over it. It was buried into his psyche deeply. Every time he tried to forget. Somehow he remembers it and blames himself for what happened.

"I understand.." Jinx said softly. She was still quite curious about what could have happened. A death of a Pokémon? Deviating loss? It seemed she'd only be stuck with her assumptions.

"So? What was with that Team Rocket Grunt chasing after you and hurting you?" He wanted to get on to a new topic that would at least somewhat make him feel comfortable.

"As you know, I'm even rarer than normal Zoruas," Jinx began, "I had a little brother too. He got captured too. They captured both of us while our parents were gone.." She said softly. She took a deep breath. "We were captured because of our special abilities."

The young male nods and listens as zorua gijinka started explaining her situation. Noticing her body language switching as she tell more about what happened. "They are always looking for a new shiny toy to just break." Astral sighed.

"Exactly. Even though I'm not shiny." She said. The Zorua sighed softly, her ears twitching. She frowned a little. "I wish I could have helped Elliot.." She mumbled.

"Your unique though. When was the last time seen your brother?" He asked. Looking at the zorua as she mumbled.

"About a year or so. He was transported to another part of Team Rocket. I have no idea where." Jinx explained. She had a sad look in her eyes and in her voice.

"I see, I'm sorry." He expressed his condolence. The male wanted to help the zorua but didn't know where to start from. Seeing the sadness in that bore in her hues. The sound of her voice sounded of emptiness without her sibling.

"It's okay. Maybe he escaped and went to another region." Jinx said. She gave a faint smile.

"Maybe, But its called have hope and faith. You will be reunited with your whole family again." He was trying to get her to cheer up.

Jinx nodded. She grinned a bit at him. "Yea, you're right. Thank you." She said.

"Your Welcome." He said towards her. "So...?" Astral was trying to think of something quick so they could talk more. He wasn't a great conversationalist as he once was before. Normally keeping to himself. As it was best for him. He only had a handful of people that he was close to but he would control how close they could get with him hurting them.

"Hey..If you ever, ya know, get back into the trainer thing..I'm willing to be your new Pokémon." Jinx offered. Her tail swayed as she smiled warmly upon her savior.


End file.
